


Wildest Dreams

by Ravens23Princess



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Dreams, Empire Strikes Back, F/M, Han and Leia, Hoth, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravens23Princess/pseuds/Ravens23Princess
Summary: When Leia Gets Sick On Hoth, A Trip To The Medcenter Results In Some Interesting Dreams, That Make Leia Think About Her Feelings For Han... Han/Leia (Hoth Fic)





	Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> A Hoth Fic that's been rolling around in my mind =) ENJOY

Wildest Dreams

Sick, ill, woozy, whatever word was used, Leia Organa did not have time for it. The move to Hoth had been so stressful and so very important at the same time, but it was quickly catching up with her. She hadn't slept in what felt like days and her body was not adapting well to the new atmosphere. She tried to push forward, and refused to stop, but it was quickly becoming obvious just how sick she was. She'd been standing in the command center, pointing and nodding to where everything was meant to be placed. The Princess had started out standing up and walking around the space, helping to make sure everything was exactly how it should be, but slowly she had started to deflate. Her small body was now leaned up against one of the machines, her eyes were heavy and her head was pounding against her temples. She blinked a few times, trying to focus her gaze on something else. The headache was painful and her body was starting to feel aches she hadn't felt since she had contracted a childhood flu, or maybe aboard the death star, but she didn't want to think about those memories right now. Eventually her body started to shiver and spasm so much it was hard to hide it from the others. She knew Rieekan was watching her, and had been worried about her al day long. But she had brushed him off, every time he even suggested she go to the medical bay.

"Princess, I think it would be wise for you to rest. We have it handled here," He had told her.

"I'm perfectly capable of handling and finishing my shift," She had argued back.

So here she stood, partially leaned up against one of the trackers. It stood taller then her small form, making it easy to rest against. Her head leaned over against one of the icy walls, hoping the cold temperature would help her throbbing head. Her data pad was draped in her arms, unused as her vision went in and out.

"Princess," She heard Rieekan say, as he walked up to her. Her eyes flashed to him, as she tried to stand a little taller, but her body sent a dizzy spell across her vision and her footing became wobbly. "Princess Leia, you need to rest," He insisted now, grabbing hold of her shoulders to steady her. "I assure you we have it covered here. When was the last time you slept? Ate? rested at all?" He questioned.

"I'm fine Carlist," She said in a quiet tone.

"Your father would hate me if I left you in this state. You're ill Princess, I insist you go to medical."

"My father isn't here Carlist," She whispered to him. He only stared at her, a sad look on his face. Turning his head slightly, he caught sight of Luke, helping to carry in one of the last machines into the command center.

"Skywalker!" He called, making Luke glance over towards him and Leia.

"Yes sir?" Luke asked, stepping forward. He immediately noticed how ill Leia looked. Her normal pale skin was now even whiter, and looked like the snow around them. Her eyes looked exhausted and she was shivering so bad, she was having trouble standing. "Leia are you alright?" He immediately asked.

"Luke I'm fine," She stared, but Rieekan interrupted her.

"She is not, I'd like you to assist the Princess and get her to the med center. She's ill and needs to be looked over."

"I do not!" She protested, moving away from Rieekan's hold and falling back against the wall of ice behind her.

"Leia, I can help you…" Luke started.

"I don't need help! I need to finish my work here!" She practically huffed, using most of her energy to glare at the men before her.

"Leia, you don't look very good," Luke said slowly.

"Lucky for us all of this isn't about looks," She said pointing out and around to the room they stood in.

"Princess, go," Rieekan almost demanded now. Leia glanced over to him, trying to think of something quick to say. Something that would make him stop worrying about her, or leave her to suffer alone. But she couldn't think of anything. Her mind felt like mush, and her thoughts were becoming blurred together. Without a word, she handed over the data pad to him and turned to Luke. Luke offered his hand, but she quickly walked past him, some how managing to keep her balance. He quickly followed after her, knowing he should make sure she made it to medical alright.

"Go back to work Luke," Leia said, hearing his crunching footsteps behind her.

"Nah, I'll walk with you," Luke suggested.

"I'm fine, He's over reacting."

"You could use a good nights sleep, you're always working Leia," Luke said.

"I'm alright, Everyone works. I'm not different."

"You over work, Leia," Luke added, saying what he knew Leia already knew. Luke understood it, all of this was a great distraction for his friend. He understood she was better when she was working, if she had quiet time her mind would remember things she would rather forget. But he also worried for her. She was going to run herself into the ground if she wasn't careful.

"Luke, I am fine!" She said quickly turning around to face him. The spin of her body, didn't help things and quickly her vision started to sway and Luke grabbed on to her shoulders.

"Leia?"

"I'm fine," She mumbled out, trying to steady herself before she got sick. Her hand reached out and touched the cold wall beside them. The shock of the temperature woke her mind up a bit, but only proved how overheated her body felt. She almost rested her forehead against the walls surface, but knew that wouldn't help her argument or feeling "Just fine"

"You're not," Luke said shaking his head, before moving her arm around his shoulder and helping her to continue down the hall. Leia's head fell against his shoulder, focusing more on keeping herself up right and how many steps it was till the med center.

"Hey Luke!" She heard Han's voice, before she opened her eyes to see him. His smile quickly faded as he looked down at her, as Luke clearly helped to keep her upright. "What happened to you?" He asked her, immediately stepping to her side.

"I'm fine!" She said.

"She's not, she needs to get looked over. We're headed to the med center," Luke explained, as Han nodded. Quickly moving to her other side, Han leaned down and helped drape her other arm around his shoulders. He was half bent over, trying to even his height with the very small Princess, but he made it work. Leia looked back and fourth between them and rolled her eyes.

"Stop it, you two are being absurd," Leia said trying to shrug her arm off of Han's shoulders, but didn't have the energy to even lift her arm.

"I gotcha sweetheart," Han said with a smile.

"You two are overreacting! This is ridiculous!" Leia protested, as the three of them continued down the hallway.

"You look pale your highness," Han added.

"I'm always pale!" She bit back.

"More then normal," Luke said from her other side.

"You two," Leia sighed under her breath. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, and even finding her own way to the med center. They didn't need to practically carry her down the hallway. She was fine!

"Stop spinning," Leia suddenly mumbled. "Just walk forward," She bit out.

"Huh?" She heard Luke say.

"Sweetheart, we aren't spinning," Han said softly, looking down at her with a new wave of concern.

"Don't be silly, you're…" Leia started to say but trailed off as she realized it was her own vision that was spinning around her. The hallway morphed and moved around Leia, as she tried to steady her sight, and get a hold on whatever fever or flu she seemed to have caught. Her eyes looked glazed over, and Luke shot Han a worried look.

"Yeah you're going to the med center," Han said, quickly pulling Leia up and into his arms. Her head rested against his shoulder, which helped with the spinning, but she was quick to react.

"Put me down!" She demanded, her voice still coming out strong, even if she felt horrible.

"Almost there Princess," Han told her, stepping down the rest of the way to the med center. Luke quickly followed behind them, laughing as Leia made a point to push and flick against Han's chest.

"I can walk just fine Captain Solo!"

"Sure you can," Han muttered, only earning another glare from Leia, before she gave up and rested her face against his shoulder again, praying to the gods that the spinning would stop soon.

Walking inside the room, the medic turned to face the three of them. Her eyes glanced down until they rested on the Princess. Han shrugged as he moved to slowly set her down from his hold, keeping his hands on her shoulders to insure her feet were planted firmly and she wasn't going to pass out.

"Princess Organa," She greeted. "Are you alright?" She questioned, stepping forward and assisting Leia in moving forward and towards the near by bed.

"They insist I'm ill," Leia said shortly.

"Have a seat, Princess," The medic said, as she reached over to start a scan. Leia sat against the med bed, the spinning had thankfully slowed down as she sat and rested. She could feel Han and Luke's eyes on her, and she tried to ignore them. She didn't feel like being on display today. She could feel Han move closer to where she sat, and she offered him a side glare. There was no need for them to be worrying about her, or acting as if she was a child. "Hold still, Princess," The medic reminded her, focusing her head back forward and towards the scan. She looked at the flashing lights, and heard the slight hum from the device. Swallowing hard, she tried to sit up a little straighter, but was finding the aches to be a bit more severe as time went on.

Leia tried to hold her shoulders steady as she started to shiver yet again. Han stared forward at her, slowly moving closer and closer to her, just in case he needed to catch her or something. She doesn't need to be falling, Han's mind thought. She really didn't look good, he knew damn well she had been working too hard. This whole move had been time consuming, and some how she took most of the time. Too many shifts to count, he wondered if she had slept at all since moving planets. Even before the move, she'd taken on mission after mission, task after task. She hadn't stopped long enough to realize how much it was affecting her. He'd seen it, he'd noted how tired she looked lately, but he also knew she hid it well. To most people at least, but for some reason Han had a way of seeing through her false looks, or deceiving moods. Maybe he had ran too many jobs with her lately, or maybe he just understood her. He wasn't sure, but he knew she wasn't well right now, and her attempt to hide it was failing. At least she was in the med center now, Han's mind added to himself. Han watched as the scan ran over Leia's body, little lights flickering against her skin and down her snow suit.

"I see," The medic said softly, as her eyes ran over the data pad with Leia's readings. "Princess you have a severe fever. It's clear your body needs a bit more time to adjust to the cold. Lay back," She said, helping Leia to rest back against the pillow behind her. Leia's eyes fluttered open and looked up at the ceiling.

"What does this mean? How long until I'm adjusted?" She asked.

"It's hard to say, everyones body is different. First of all we need to get your fever down. A series of drips to make those numbers more manageable. The fever is causing the chills and most likely the headache," She explained. "I'm also going to put you on a vitamin drip to boost your immune system and help you to acclimate to these conditions. You'll need lots of rest tonight."

"She doesn't know how to rest," Luke teased, earning a glare from Leia.

"Hey, he's right," Han added with a smile. "It'll be good for you Princess," Han said.

"Don't you have a ship to work on?" She questioned.

"Just making sure you survive the day, your worship!" Han bit back.

"I'm fine."

"How many times you gonna say that today?" Han asked, but Leia didn't answer.

"Leia you need anything?" Luke asked, and Leia quickly shook her head no. Luke nodded and offered her a smile. "I'm gonna head back to the command center, I'll check on you later, Leia," He told her.

"Thank you," She said, with a grimace. Luke smiled and moved to leave the room, his crunching footsteps could be heard as he moved down the hall. Han stared down at her, stepping closer to her side as the medic prepared the various drips.

"It's alright to take a breather sometimes," Han reminded her.

"I don't need you to tell me how I should be taking care of myself. As I've said, I'm fine."

"Whatever you say Princess, just listen to the medic."

"You're free to go Captain Solo. You got me here, I'm alive, go back to your ship," Leia insisted.

Han stared down at her for a long moment, before looking around and noticing a small chair across the room. In a few long steps, Han grabbed hold of the chair and slid it beside Leia's bed. Her eyebrows rose, as she watched him sit beside her.

"What are you doing!?" She demanded to know.

"I thought I'd keep you company," Han said with a shrug and a smirk. That smirk drove her wild, sometimes she just wanted to slap it off his face, but other days she had other feelings towards that stupid smirk. Feelings that she was not about to think of right now.

"That is hardly necessary," Leia said leaning up on her elbows and looking back and fourth between Han and the medic.

"Gotta make sure you aren't too mean to her," Han said pointing his finger to the medic.

"I'm not mean!" Leia protested, looking greatly offended.

"To most people, maybe you're just mean to me? Does that mean you like me Princess?" Another smirk forming on his lips.

"Ehh!" Leia mumbled, falling back against the bed. Closing her eyes, she tried to imagine she was anywhere but here.

"Alright, Princess. I'm ready to start the treatment. I'll be starting the drip first, we need to boost your system. Give me your arm," The medic explained, stepping forward with a needle. Leia blinked her eyes open and watched the medic pull up her sleeve. She didn't want to wince, but knew sometimes she couldn't help herself. She wasn't a fan of needles, not since her time on the Death Star. Her breathing became ragged, as she tried to focus on something, anything beside the sharp needle nearing her arm.

"Princess?" Han asked her softly, his voice sounded so clear to her ears, and some how much more soothing then Leia expected. Her eyes flickered over to Han, as she paid attention to him instead of the needle. She only stared into his eyes, looking at the mix of colors, and the caring emotion she found in his gaze. "Look right here, sweetheart," Han whispered to her, as he took hold of her free hand and squeezed it softly. Leia listened to him and nodded gently. Was his voice always like this? No! It was annoying and frustrating, her mind argued. Not this soothing, warmness that the tone of his words suddenly had. She didn't pull her hand away, instead she enjoyed the feel of his warm touch.

"Now Princess, I'll be circulating a few different drips. The booster here, the vitamins as well as a simple serum to help with the fever. All of which should help with your numbers, and improve how you are feeling. The combination can cause a bit of a drowsy effect," She warned.

"Alright," Leia nodded, she could already feel the cool liquid moving up her arm and through the rest of her body.

"We'll need to keep an eye on you. Chances are you'll fall asleep," The medic explained. "When you wake up you'll still be burning off the drip, as it removes your fever. You may feel weird, or act a little out of character. Sleep is key, You should rest Princess," The medic added, before leaving Leia and Han alone. Han held Leia's hand, not even really realizing the were still touching, it felt too natural. Leia looked from the white ceiling and over to where he sat. He offered a small smile, before both of their eyes drifted to their conjoined hands.

"I'll be alright," Leia whispered, pulling her hand out of his hold.

"I know you will. You're a pretty tough girl."

"Girl?"

"Woman? Princess? Oh holy worshipfulness?" Han teased, and Leia tried to not crack a smile. She was meant to be annoyed with him. Noticing a shiver across her body, Han quickly leaned over and grabbed a blanket. Spreading it out and across her body, he hoped that would help her. She was still in her snow suit, but it seemed to be doing nothing for her.

"Thank you," She whispered, her eyes getting heavy now.

"You should sleep Princess," Han suggested, watching her eyes flutter open and closed.

"Maybe you're right," Leia sighed, earning a chuckle from Han.

"What was that? Can I hear that again?" He laughed.

"Shut Up," She bit out, before her eyes finally fully closed. Han smiled down at her. He hoped the drip would help her. Reaching over, he gently pulled the blanket up further, making sure she was fully covered and wouldn't get too cold in her sleep. She was totally out now, either the drip worked fast, or she truly was exhausted. Han stared down at her for a long moment, wondering if he should wait with her, but knowing she would only get upset if she woke to find him still by her side. So instead he slowly reached out and ran a finger down the side of her face, tucking back a stray hair from her tight braids. He looked down at her for one more moment, before he nodded and turned to leave the room. He'd come back and check on her later.

—-

She could feel warm air against her skin, and she welcomed the breeze. Unlike on Hoth, where a breeze meant frigid temperatures. Unlike Hoth? Her mind questioned. Opening her eyes Leia looked around and saw so many colors. She saw Greens, browns, tans and yellows. Instead of the constant white mass of land, she was growing accustomed to on the icy planet she now called home. Where was she? Twirling a bit, she easily could tell she was no longer on Hoth, but somewhere else. How did she get here? Why was she here? She continued to gaze around this unknown place, trying to gage what planet she was on, and when she had she left Hoth? She was ill, she'd admit that now. Had she really left the icy planet? Or was she simply…dreaming. The breeze blew through the trees around her, and she could feel the fabric of her dress brush against her legs. The dress she had on was much lighter then her snow suit, almost an airy summer dress. The light tan color blended in with her surroundings, she wasn't sure she had owned a dress like this before. Breathing in the fresh air, Leia looked around at the tall trees around her. The air felt so good against her skin, and within her lungs as she took a deep breath. She could even feel the breeze shifting her long hair. What was normally pulled up in tight braids was long and flowing around her. No, she definitely wasn't on Hoth anymore. She wasn't sure where she was, but she was almost a hundred percent sure she was in a dreamland.

It was nice and calming, she didn't mind it. Was this an escape for her mind? The work and the constant discussion of war, and loss…was this an oasis of some kind for her thoughts. Hearing the crunching of branches behind her, Leia turned around and was met with a familiar face. Had he always been this handsome? Her mind questioned. Of course he had! The sunset was coming through the trees, and it highlighted his silhouette as he walked towards her.

"Hey you," Han said stepping towards her, and running his hands up and down her arms. She ignored the intimate touch and focused on her words instead.

"Where are we?" She asked him, looking back to the trees. Han smiled at her, and tilted her head back to his gaze.

"Leia," He whispered, holding her face in his warm hands. There was that soft voice of his again, silky and smooth. It's delicateness made Leia's heart beat a little faster. Staring up into his eyes, she saw the familiar look of caring emotions. Her face rested in his right palm so gently, she wasn't sure she had felt this at ease in years. His free arm, wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him and further into his embrace. "Leia," He whispered again. Leia? Her mind questioned. He never calls me Leia, her thoughts added. It was always Princess, or your worship, whatever name he thought of that day. She didn't always dislike the various names, but now hearing his voice whisper her name, her real name, she never wanted him to call her anything else every again.

"Han?" She questioned, her voice quivering a bit.

"Shhh, you're safe," He assured her, hugging her close. She didn't respond, instead looked up into his eyes. Her body was warm and almost melted into his embrace. He smirked looking down at her. That stupid smirk, that she loved right now. She couldn't help but smile back at him, and reach up and touch his jawline.

"Where are we?" She questioned again.

"Don't worry about it, we're together."

"Together?"

"I'm not going anywhere sweetheart."

"Han, I don't understand."

Offering her a small smile, Han leaned down closer to her lips. Her eyes flicked down to his mouth and then back up to his eyes.

"What are you doing?" She quickly questioned.

"Kissing you."

"Han, we can't…" She protested, wanting to pull away from his hold, but her body stayed still.

"Why not?"

"We just can't…we can't do this,"

"We can," He whispered back. Leaning down, he brought his lips down to hers. Leia's eyes fluttered closed at the feel of his mouth against hers. Bliss, was that what this was? His lips against hers felt like explosions going off all around her, inside her, what was happening? She kissed him back, without holding back she kissed him. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to her. The breeze blew around them and against their skin, the smell of the large trees around them was so refreshing, but nothing was quite as good as the feel of Han's lips on hers. His hands found their way into her hair, moving and running his fingers through the length. Pulling back for air, Leia kept their lips close.

"Leia…"

"What are we doing?" She questioned, not understanding what kind of games her mind was playing on her right now.

"Don't overthink it."

"I have to," She grumbled and Han laughed. "Why am I here?"

"It's not my dream sweetheart," He reminded her, holding her face close again.

"I think I know," She admitted.

"Why are you here Leia? Why are you here with me?" He asked her.

"Because…." She stopped, looking down to the ground around them. The dirt and moss surrounding them was something to focus on, Instead of Han's intense gaze, or the massive feelings she was being hit with right now. All she could hear now was her breathing, and all so suddenly that green ground started to turn white. The snow started to cover everything, making her eyes quickly flash up to Han's. "I'm waking up," She suddenly realized and Han nodded.

"Why are you here Leia?" He asked her, leaning in and offering her a soft kiss against her lips.

"I love you," She said quickly, the words shooting out of her mouth. Han smiled down at her and nodded his head softly.

"I know," He whispered against her ear now.

Her eyes flew opened and was met with the bright lights around her. The med center was quiet, she was the only one here. Glancing around she noted that not even a medic was in sight. In between shift change, her mind figured. Sitting up, her head felt much better but that drowsy feeling was still prominent. Looking to her arm, she noted that the IV was gone and she must be done with her treatment. Her mind was awake, but yet still asleep. Perhaps trapped in that dreamland she had seen moments before. On that mystery planet with Han. Han! Her thoughts screamed his name. She wanted to see him and needed to speak with him. She Loved him! I love her, her mind whispered to her over and over again. She didn't want to fight it anymore, no more pushing her feelings down or pretending like she didn't care so much about him. All she wanted was to be back in that dreamland with him. She had felt so safe and so very loved. She could have that here and now! She was going to tell him how she felt.

Quickly standing up and out of the bed, she grabbed hold of the chair he had been sitting in hours before. Yes she was still very drowsy, maybe even a little loopy. Leia wasn't sure what effect these meds were having on her, but she knew she better find Han before it wore off. This was her chance to be honest! She wondered if she would be able to admit this once her mind cleared and her body fully awoke from the various drips she was currently on. Her legs were a little wobbly, but she knew it was simply the drips coming out of her systems. Her body felt rested and much better then it had this afternoon. Damn, maybe everyone had been right to take her to the med center. She'd worry about them being right later, for now she was on a mission to find Han Solo.

She managed to walk through the icy hallways without falling. It was late into the evening now and didn't pass anyone on the way to the hangar. She suspected she'd greet people there. The night shift was on now, and it would be hard to avoid everyone. Coming into the big space, she leaned up against one of the freight containers for a moment, trying to catch her balance and open her eyes a little more. She was still so very sleepy, and quite honestly was probably more asleep right now then she was awake. Drowsy side effects in full effect. Looking over, she could clearly see the Falcon. Even with her blurry vision she could see the large ship and it's captain standing under it.

"Han…" She whispered. Her steps starting forward, and crunching in the snow underneath her. She smiled brightly, moving towards him as fast as she could. Don't fall, her thoughts told her. She didn't know what she would tell him or how she would say things, but she just really really needed to speak with him. She could just blurt the words out and see what he thought. Her dream version of Han had liked hearing those three words, maybe this real Han would as well.

Step. Step. Forward. Step. Crunch. Forward. Her footsteps were a little slow, but she was making her way across the hangar, that was until she saw a beautiful blonde walking down the ramp of the Falcon. Leia quickly paused and moved herself back behind another stack of containers. She looked over to where Han stood under his ship, and watched him smile at the woman. One of the new pilots, Leia's mind registered. She'd only met her once, but she was nice enough. Han seemed to think so too. He was talking to her now, but Leia was too far away from them to hear anything that was being said. But she could see them, even through her blurred vision she could see them. The blondes back was to Leia, but the princess could clearly see her as she reached up and ran her hand over Han's chest. It was a delicate touch, and it made Leia's stomach sink. Her eyes stayed glued to the pair, as they both laughed and moved closer to each other. This was a mistake, Leia's mind said over and over again. Everything was coming in blurs now, she wasn't in her right mind. The drips had made her feel different and now she knew she wasn't thinking clearly. Why would I think my dream could be real? Her mind questioned, as she stared over and Han. Her dreams blurred together and mixed with reality. She wanted to be beside Han, she wanted that.

"So stupid…" Leia muttered to herself, pushing away from the crates and stepping forward. Her blurred vision didn't help her this time, and without warning her boot slipped on the icy ground beneath her. Thankfully she was able to catch herself, but not before letting out a little yelp.

Han's gaze immediately moved over to where she stood. His eyes widened when he saw her not far from where he stood, out of bed and looking a little drowsy. Han quickly walked over to her and grabbed hold of her shoulders.

"Princess? What are you doing out of bed?" He asked her, holding her upright and slowly checking her over to see if she was alright.

"Walking…" She mumbled, looking down to the stupid ice that had Han realize she was out of the med center.

"You should be resting. Come on Princess," He said, starting to step forward. He needed to get her back to bed.

"Don't wanna interrupt," Leia bit out.

"Interrupt what?" Han asked her in confusion.

"You and your girlfriend," Leia said with a shrug, her hand tracing the hallway as they walked their way back down the passage to the med center.

"I don't have one of those," Han said shaking his head.

"Looked that way," She said, her tone coming off way more heated then she had intended.

"You jealous sweetheart?" Han teased with a smirk and Leia stayed quiet. He was expecting a snarky come back, but she didn't say anything. He risked a glance down to her and found her face in a downward frown. "Leia?" He asked, and she flinched. Hearing him say her name like that took her right back to her dream. A dream that was not reality.

"I need to lay back down, I'm not thinking clearly."

"Seems that way, why'd you get out of bed in the first place? You desperate to see me?"

"I don't know what I was doing," She lied.

"You sure about that?" Han asked, as they walked over to the bed that she had practically ran from when she'd woken. Standing near her, Han waited to see if she needed help. But in usual Leia fashion, she refused his help and pulled herself back up on to the bed on her own.

"I need to sleep this off, my mind is foggy," She told him, laying back against the pillow behind her, and pulling the blankets up and over her chest. "I have so much work to do," She sighed. Han nodded, standing beside her. He swallowed, wondering if he should clarify what she had seen, or leave it for her to wonder. He felt like she was jealous, and that oddly pleased him. Any sort of reaction out of her was better then her pretending nothing was happening between them. Pretending that this wasn't turning into something.

"Princess, about me and the pilot," He said, nodding back behind them.

"I don't need details."

"Hey! It's not what you think…just so you know. It's not like that, she was helping unload the ship with Chewie and I," Han explained quickly. Leia only stared at him. Hearing those words should have made her feel better, less jealous and more inclined to admit what she had planned to tell him. But her mind continued to wake up, she realized how out of it she had truly been. Too stuck in a dream to fully realize what would have happened if she had told him…if she had said…those three words.

"You gonna tell me why you came looking for me?" He asked with a guess.

"I didn't," Leia quickly denied.

"Whatever you say Princess," Han smirked, as he grabbed hold of his chair from earlier and slid it close to the side of her bed.

"Not this again, I'm fine!" She protested.

"Doesn't seem that way, you could have been sleep walking earlier. Figured I stay and keep watch, no idea where the damn medic went anyway," Han said with a shrug, looking around at the abandoned room.

"Han…" She sighed.

"Leia," He repeated in a similar tone.

"I had a dream," She said slowly. "It made me feel weird and I needed to get up and walk, I needed to tell you something."

"What did you need to tell me?" He asked, resting his elbows on the side of her bed.

"I…I can't remember. You know how dreams are, they come and go," She lied slowly, hoping he bought it.

"Right," Han sighed, looking down at his feet. "Maybe you'll remember someday?"

"Maybe someday," She agreed, holding his gaze.

"You should rest. Make sure those meds are out of your system. No more adventures for you tonight."

"I'm only listening to you because I'm very tired," She reminded him, snuggling into the bed and closing her eyes.

"Sure, sure," Han chuckled.

She could feel his gaze on her, but she didn't open her eyes. There was something safe about knowing he was there beside her, watching her and looking after her. She liked his presence. Her dreams were pulling her back, and she knew she would fully fall asleep soon. She could tell him, wait and see his reaction. But for now she couldn't do it. It wasn't the right time, maybe she would find the perfect moment, or perhaps she would bury the feelings again. All because of a stupid trip to the med center, and some silly wild dreams. Dreams were that, just dreams! But the memories seemed to be following her around. Even if that one had felt so real and felt so good to be in his arms. She couldn't live her life based on her wildest dreams.

"Goodnight Leia," Han whispered to her, from her side. Leia kept her eyes closed, but a small smile played on her lips.

"Goodnight Han."

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
